


Duct Tape fixes everything

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Draco Malfoy discovers duck tape. Hermione Granger cannot stop laughing.
Kudos: 25





	Duct Tape fixes everything

The Muggles did have magic! Draco Malfoy stared in awe as Mr. Granger used duct tape to repair Ron’s wand and it worked. Mr. Granger grinned , “ I told you boys duct tape fixes everything .”

Spell-o-tape has nothing on the good old grey and white. Draco Malfoy discovers the wonders of duct tape , which is the start of a life long obsession with “ Muggle Magic” as he calls it. Draco introduces the whole of Slytherin house to it, resulting in day weeks of Students breaking things just use “Muggle magic”to fix it. Slytherins start calling it “Repairo in your pocket”. Every pure blood once a roll , Muggles are brilliant exclaim, and this Voldemort is defeated before he even has a death toll, After all duct tape fixes everything.

At the breakfast table one morning over the exclamations of joy from the SLYTHERINs and Draco Malfoy Boasting About having the Muggle Mr. Granger That “invented” duct tape. 

Hermione Granger Could be heard struggling to breathe from laughter saying, “ Harry do you want to be the one to tell them about the moon landing or should I?” 

Every Muggle born in the hall , was selling duct tape by the roll counting out galleons each suppressing an eye roll.


End file.
